


Mistaken Identity

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [101]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, M/M, Omega Jared, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jared is an unmated omega because of his size most alphas find him intimidating. Or confuse him for a beta. Of course this makes him have insecurities so he starts hiding his omega status. He meets Jensen and of course Jensen is all over him and wants to mate him but Jared thinks he's playing because he's been hurt in the past before. Sorry if it's too long. True mating welcome go free with it. I'm always interested how you put your twists. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! A hundred!!!

**Prompt** : Jared is an unmated omega because of his size most alphas find him intimidating. Or confuse him for a beta. Of course this makes him have insecurities so he starts hiding his omega status. He meets Jensen and of course Jensen is all over him and wants to mate him but Jared thinks he's playing because he's been hurt in the past before. Sorry if it's too long. True mating welcome go free with it. I'm always interested how you put your twists. Thank you.

 

Jared never had a problem being omega before. He liked the idea of being with an alpha because it meant that he would always have someone to take care of him. Jared liked the idea of being protected and he’d craved an alpha ever since his first heat. Unfortunately, his build made it hard to actually _find_ an alpha that wanted to mate him. Alphas wanted an omega that they could push around, someone that was smaller than him. No one wanted an omega that was tall and muscled.  

So Jared had been on his own for the past 28 years, and it was a lonely existence.

He decided that he was going to stop announcing his omega status. No one believed him and if they did recognize that he was an omega, no one got turned on by a lumbering, awkward, _huge_ omega. He let people assume he was an alpha or beta and went on living his life. Everything had become boring and routine. Jared went to work, went to the bakery for lunch, came home and watched TV, heated up dinner and then went to bed. And he did it all alone.

Occasionally he did score a date with an alpha or even a beta, and sometimes it was more than one date. Eventually the guy would say “It’s just not working” or even worse “It’s not you, its me” because Jared knew that it was always him and his stupidly tall stature. Surprisingly, he’d actually managed to have sex with an alpha or beta, but they usually dumped him after that. Sex with someone who was so much bigger than them wasn’t a turn on for any alpha. Jared figured that he’d be lonely and abstinent for the rest of his life.  

So meeting Jensen Ackles threw him a little bit.

Jensen was almost as tall as Jared, only a few inches shorter. The alpha was easy on the eyes, and every omega or beta in the office was throwing themselves at him. Jared would love to be one of the people that hung around Jensen, batting their eyes and flirting pathetically. He would love to have Jensen’s smile directed at him or even just work up the courage to _talk_ to the alpha. It would be fairly easy. He could just walk up and say, “Hi, I’m Jared.”

Except so many times his breath got caught in his throat and he ended up running in the other direction.

Jensen was a beautiful alpha and could score any omega he wanted. Someone overly-tall and gawky like Jared wasn’t eye-catching. It had been proven through years and years of failed attempts at finding someone who loved him. Jared didn’t want to go endure another rejection; he’d gotten his hopes up enough for one lifetime.

It practically knocked the wind out of him when Jensen came over to Jared one morning.

“Hey,” A low voice greeted.

Jared spun around, his eyes widening in shock. “J-Jensen.”  
“It’s Jared, right?” Jensen asked. Jared could only nod, still dumbfounded at Jensen’s presence. “Awesome. I’m working on getting to know everyone in the office. You seem pretty quiet so I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting you.”  
“Yeah,” Jared replied. “I kind of stick to myself here. I get my work done, go home, do it again.”

Jensen pulled a swivel chair and straddled it with his intense gaze still focused on Jared. He hadn’t realized how green Jensen’s eyes were until this moment and it absolutely took his breath away. “Why so shy?” Jensen asked. “It can’t possibly be because of your looks.”

Jared flushed and turned away. “You don’t have to mock me. I know I’m too big.”

“No, Jared, that’s not what I–,”

“Please just let me work,” Jared muttered. He fiercely ignored Jensen until he heard the chair roll back to it’s original position. He should have known. No alpha ever wanted him.

The next day there was a pretty bouquet of flowers on his desk. There was a note resting beside it, reading only _for the quiet one_. There wasn’t a name but when Jensen looked over and smiled at him, Jared had a pretty good idea of who it might be. He wanted to throw them out, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. At the end of the day he managed to pick them to bring to the trash can, but he ended up taking them in the elevator with him. Jensen’s smirk followed him but Jared didn’t care. It had been so long since anyone had given him flowers.

The next day there were chocolates, and they day after that there were some teddy bears. Gifts kept showing up and Jensen greeted him every day with a “Hi, Jared,” or “Good morning, Jared.” Jared didn’t know what to do, so he usually just stammered out a hello and turned away.

After a week of the consistent gifts, Jared stormed over to Jensen and dumped the latest bouquet on his desk. “What’s your angle?”  
Jensen’s eyes widened innocently. “No angle, Jared. I just want to be nice.”

“Why?” Jared asked. “Are you making fun of me? Just because I’m not mated you think it’s okay to screw with me?”

“I believe it’s called _wooing_ , Jared,” Jensen replied. “I’m _wooing_ you, omega.”

Jared accidentally scrunched up the roses. “You… omega?”  
“That’s what you are, right?”

Jared nodded. “Everyone always thinks I’m an alpha or beta or something. No one wants an omega as big as me.”

“Is that why you’re not mated?” Jensen asked.

Jared nodded again. “I’m too big. Alphas want small, delicate omegas.”

“Well _I’m_ an alpha,” Jensen reminded. “And _I_ want _you_ , whatever size, shape, or form you come in.”

Jared still felt hesitant. More than one alpha had said this before. “Why?”

Jensen touched Jared’s shoulder. “’Cause I like you, dummy. C’mon, Jared. One date.”

Jared reluctantly nodded. “One date.”

One date turned into two, which turned into four, and soon Jared had a corner on his desk reserved for the flowers and stuffed animals that appeared on his desk every morning. Jared was continuously impressed with Jensen’s patience; his previous boyfriends had expected Jared to be so desperate he’d put out on the first or second date. Jensen hadn’t even hinted at moving to the next level even though Jared knew he wanted to. The alpha was waiting for Jared to give the okay and it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done.

Jensen walked him home after their sixth date and gave him the usual goodnight kiss, but before he could leave Jared grabbed his arm. “You could come inside, if you wanted.”

Jensen bit his lip. “Are you sure?”

“More than,” Jared replied. Jensen grinned.

Jared started some coffee but he had Jensen’s mouth on his as soon as he flicked the switch. Jared moaned and his body turned into putty under Jensen’s hands. They stumbled to the bedroom, Jensen guiding him the whole way and manhandling him like he was nothing. It was the first time an alpha hadn’t had trouble pushing Jared onto the bed and tugging his clothes off. Jensen’s body blanketed him and his hands wrapped around Jared’s wrists. Jared wiggled a little but couldn’t find any way to move. It made his dick harder than it already was and Jensen grinded his hips against the bulge. “Jensen–,”  
“Shh, omega,” Jensen whispered. “Just let your alpha take care of you.”

Jared whimpered. It was pretty much what he’d wanted to hear for his whole life and finally the most gorgeous alpha in the entire world was saying that _he_ was going to take care of _Jared_. “Okay,” Jared breathed. “Yeah, okay.”

Jensen grinned and kissed Jared swiftly. “I’m gonna take your breath away, omega.”

“You promise?”

Jensen winked. “Oh yeah, baby, I promise.”

Jared let Jensen take control, turning into a completely docile omega. Jensen took advantage of the opportunity, too, letting his hands splay out across Jared’s body and maneuver him into the best possible positions. Jared’s body was already begging for Jensen; his ass had started to lubricate. Jensen smirked. “Are you wet for me, Jared? Does your body crave me inside you?”  
“Yes,” Jared moaned. “I need you, Jensen!”

“Good boy,” Jensen praised. “My sweet little omega. I’m gonna fuck you nice and hard, Jared.”

Jared’s body twitched and his hole flexed, desiring a cock inside it. “Hurry up!”

“Little slut,” Jensen purred. “You want me so badly.”

Their naked bodies slid against each other and Jensen’s cock dripped precome. Jared’s huge dick bounced against his stomach. “Do you want to do this on your stomach or back?”  
“Back,” Jared said immediately. “I wanna see you.”

Jared lifted his hips so Jensen could slide his dick inside his wet hole. Jared groaned at the thick length nudging inside his hole and splitting Jared open. “Feels so good,” Jared moaned. “You’re so big!”

Jensen’s hips snapped inside Jared’s ass, the younger omega writhing on his dick and making Jensen moan. “God, you’re so tight, Jared.”

Jensen’s cock slid in and out of the wet hole. Jared bucked and shrieked with every thrust and when Jensen hit his prostate, Jared rocketed off the bed with a loud squeal. “God, you’re so sexy,” Jensen panted. His wrapped his hand around Jared’s cock and started to jerk him off. He felt his knot starting to swell and his thrusts were shallow and erratic before it inflated enough to stay tied with Jared. His come filled the omega’s ass and Jared yelled, “Jensen!” through his orgasm.

Jensen’s knot would probably keep them tied together for at least half an hour, so Jensen adjusted them to be spooned behind Jared. “How do you feel?”  
“Amazing,” Jared breathed. “Sated.”

Jensen rubbed Jared’s flank and nuzzled his neck. Jared whimpered and Jensen made note of Jared’s sensitive neck. He couldn’t wait to play with Jared’s body and find every spot that made him scream.

“You’re so pretty,” Jensen murmured. “I love how cute you are. God, I can’t believe how you make me feel.”

Jared sighed happily. He’d found an alpha that wanted to take care of him, despite his size, someone who would push him on the bed and fuck him until he begged to come. “Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
Jared shrugged. “For caring about me. For wanting me. I’m so lucky.”  
“Oh baby.” Jensen kissed Jared’s neck. “I’m the lucky one.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to prompts again!


End file.
